Currently, a mobile phone can be connected to a personal computer (English full name: Personal Computer, PC for short) by using Wireless-Fidelity (English full name: Wireless-Fidelity, Wi-Fi for short), so as to access data of the PC. As shown in FIG. 1, a Linux system in an Android (English: Android) mobile phone provides a computer term: root access, so that the mobile phone accesses the data of the PC by mounting a network shared file on the Linux end. A specific implementation process is as follows: First, a root file package needs to be installed on the mobile phone, to enable the mobile phone to obtain the root access. Next, a network file system (English full name: Network File System, NFS) server is configured in the Linux end, and the NFS server is started. Then, an NFS file is mounted by mounting the network shared file on the Linux end, so that data of a Windows system on the PC may be directly mapped to the mobile phone, enabling the mobile phone to access the data of the computer.
However, the mobile phone can access the data of the PC only when the mobile phone and the PC are connected to a network and a fixed Internet Protocol (English full name: Internet Protocol, IP for short) address is configured on the PC. The operation is complex.